


Find You There

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: Lashton to We The Kings [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here's the last of the drabble dump.<br/>Hope you've enjoyed?<br/>As always you kind find me at hufflepuffluke.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Find You There

_Even when the sky falls and I've lost it all_

_I know I will find you there_

_Even when my heart stops I'll keep looking_

_'Cause I know I will find you there_

Ashton was 19 and Luke was 17 and it felt like things were crumbling. They couldn't act how they always do without being scolded, Ashton was on fake dates with one of his friends sister. Luke was constantly left in the dust by this, Ashton would come home to see him fast asleep cuddled into Calum or Michael. What tugged on Ashton's heart strings were the nights he came home to find Luke curled up on Ashton's side of their bed. He tried to stay up to see his boyfriends for more than those moments in the morning. Ashton would end up on Lukes side of the bed with a very lanky boy curled up as small as possible leeching onto him. It was all a little bittersweet and Ashton would stay up later in guilt.

The mornings after Luke would sleepily tell him of what one of the boys did the day before that was ridiculous. Onto how much he missed him with getting off key with "How crazy is that, I can't go a day without you." Those were all shut up with a couple kisses no problem. The thing that kept Ashton from crumbling was the morning pillow talk, when Luke had absolutely no filter. It  was so many i love yous and a long list of things that he loved, calling every little thing Ashton hated about himself endearing as something he would't like going a day without. And yeah, as long as Ashton has got Luke, he can do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the last of the drabble dump.  
> Hope you've enjoyed?  
> As always you kind find me at hufflepuffluke.tumblr.com


End file.
